


Stranded

by LadyJayeKnight



Series: Foxiyo Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, F/M, First Kiss, Fox is dyslexic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Some angst, and a perfectionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJayeKnight/pseuds/LadyJayeKnight
Summary: As if he doesn’t have enough to deal with, Commander Fox finds himself faced with having to thwart the second assassination plot directed at Senator Chuchi in under a month. At this rate, the little blue Pantoran was on track to become his biggest headache, right up there next to Senator Amidala. When all his carefully laid plans go awry, assassins and thugs might not be the only things he has to worry about as the unassuming senator unwittingly begins to work her way through the icy barrier around his heart with a tactic he’s never had to deal with before—kindness. Now he just has to keep his head on straight long enough to figure out how to keep her alive.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-4477 | Thire, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Foxiyo Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025680
Comments: 25
Kudos: 79
Collections: Commander Fox





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first SW fanfic! Eeeep! Between what little canon I could dig up and fan hate, I wasn’t sure how to feel about Fox. Then, quite accidentally, I stumbled across the Foxiyo ship. Intrigued, I read my first Foxiyo fic (Pivot by cobaltexpositor), and I was done. I will now go down with this ship. That led to me making Fox my fictional pet project, which in turn led to this fic. I’ve had quite a lot of fun developing Fox’s character. Somewhere along the way, it popped into my head that he’s dyslexic. And a perfectionist, which explains a lot, actually. So here you go—my take on Fox and his budding relationship with Riyo.

Fox glared at his datapad as he typed out a report for a recent incident on one of the lower levels, deliberately punching in each letter. He’d still have to go over it two or three times after this to make sure none of the letters ended up switching themselves around as they had a habit of doing ever since he’d first learned to read and write. It would take him half the night just to get this one report finished. And he still had a virtual stack of paperwork to read through. He’d be lucky to get any sleep tonight. Stitch was going to kill him, if he didn’t kill himself first with these late nights. The medic had just chewed him out last week about it. Well, it couldn’t be helped. Not if he wanted to do his job properly. And, at the moment, that job meant paperwork.

The chime on his office door dinged, jolting him from his intense concentration. The very _last_ thing he needed right now was a distraction. Heaving a sigh, he reached over to press the button to open the door, ready to level whatever hapless _di_ _’_ _kut_ who thought it was a good idea to interrupt him with his most scathing glare and shove his datapad so far down their throat…

The door swished open to reveal Thire on the other side, helmet tucked under his arm. Fox let his glare burn down to a smolder. He would never very well hurt any of his brothers as much as they may have heard him mumble empty threats at them now and again.

Thire raised a brow in response as he stepped into the room. “Your shift ended two hours ago.”

Fox lifted the datapad he still wanted to shove down _someone’_ _s_ throat. One of the _chakaaryc_ senators he was sworn to protect would be a good start. “I’ve got a report to finish.”

“The incident on Level 1132?”

Fox nodded curtly.

Thire stood just across from him now and held out his hand. “I’ll finish it.”

A command rang in his tone. This time Fox raised a brow. Thire may have just been promoted to commander, but Fox was still Marshal Commander. Thire, however, did not back down, his hand held out expectantly.

“You’re going to want to get some rest before tomorrow.”

Now Fox narrowed his eyes. This didn’t sound good. “Why?”

Thire sighed, letting his hand fall back to his side. “There’s been increased chatter about an attempt on Senator Chuchi’s life.”

Fox didn’t respond, waiting for more. There was a steady stream of chatter against just about every senator on Coruscant. The vast majority were empty threats made by big-mouthed malcontents. What made this one different?

“I checked the senator’s itinerary,” Thire continued. “Tomorrow morning she is scheduled to attend some dedication frippery at a new hospital. The Pantorans have requested a commanding officer to personally oversee her security.”

“And you think the threat is credible?”

“Considering the crowd that will be in attendance and the open surroundings, it would present the perfect opportunity for an assassination attempt.”

Fox half sighed, half growled. If the threat did turn out to be credible, it would be the second assassination plot against Riyo Chuchi he would have to thwart in under a month. At this rate, that little blue Pantoran was on track to be his biggest headache, right up there next to Senator Amidala. What was it with these senators and their apparent death wish?

Thire held out his hand once more. “Now why don’t you let me finish that report? Give that brain of yours a chance to rest before tomorrow.”

Fox sighed again, without the growl this time. Thire was one of the very few people, even among his brothers, who knew about his difficulty reading and writing. Part of him still prickled at the thought of even a single soul knowing about the _defect,_ the voice of his old master chief always whispering at the back of his mind, threatening to send him to maintenance or worse. Yet, somehow all his clawing and scraping as a cadet had landed him here as a commander despite the odds stacked against him. And he was determined to be the best kriffing officer to come out of Kamino even if it killed him.

“Fine,” he ground out and handed the datapad over.

Thire practically snatched it from his hand. “Now get some sleep,” he all but ordered.

* * *

Fox had gotten a good three, maybe even four hours of sleep before starting his shift the next morning. It wouldn’t have satisfied Stitch or Thire, but they didn’t have to know. All that mattered was that he had slept—some—and he was ready for duty. Those extra hours he really should have been sleeping he’d used to study the layout of the new hospital site, checking the hologram of the area from every angle and plotting out every scenario he could think of for an assassination. He’d already sent orders to Thorn where he wanted men positioned and had chosen a few of the most promising recruits to personally join him in escorting the senator. It would give them good experience and him the ability to keep an eye on them and further assess their abilities. All in all, he was confident they would detect and successfully neutralize any threat regardless of how little concrete intel had come in.

Before leaving the sleeping quarters, he inspected his armor, using a rag to buff out any smudges marring the white or crimson coloring. He liked to keep his kit looking sharp unlike some of his brothers from the battlefront who seemed to think the burn marks from blaster fire were some sort of medal worth showing off. No one under his command would get away with that. The Senate District was no place for grungy-looking soldiers.

Satisfied, he strapped his armor on over his blacks with the swift efficiency that came with daily practice. Setting his helmet on his head, it hissed slightly as it sealed, and he was ready for another day as commander of the Coruscant Guard.

The men he’d chosen to accompany him were waiting at the entrance of the barracks when he arrived. He nodded to them, appreciating their punctuality. He had no time for tardiness. They fell in behind him as he left the barracks in a quick march toward one of the senatorial apartment complexes.

He kept his focus straight ahead as they marched through the Senate District past civvies and political aides who were out and about. Everyone quickly made a path for them. Some gave them nothing more than a disinterested glance while others scowled at them with enough heat to rival some of the bounty hunters he’d captured. One particularly nasty Rodian even spit in their direction.

Just another day in the Coruscant Guard.

Fox still found it ironic that he’d been given command of a post where everyone had to watch their tongues and manners when it was that same sharp tongue of his that had gotten him into so much trouble as a cadet. But then, he never backed down from a challenge, and he couldn’t think of a greater challenge than keeping himself in check when surrounded by _di_ _’_ _kute_.

The boys on the front thought the Guard had it easy. That they had the cushy job. Fox snorted quietly in his helmet. Those boys wouldn’t last a day dealing with the public and self-important senators who were just as bad. Even the chancellor was just as two-faced. Fox had witnessed the man put on the act of kind and benevolent ruler only to turn right around and snap at Fox or other members of the Guard as soon as the doors were closed. They were no more human to him than they were to anyone else. It was a good thing he cared more about his duty than he did about whether or not the people he served were deserving of it. In the end, protecting Coruscant was protecting the galaxy, and he liked to believe that somewhere someone appreciated it.

He simply ignored the hostility and slurs hurled their way as he had trained himself to do. He had to set the example, especially in front of shinies. One wrong word to the wrong person could get them decommissioned and shipped back to Kamino as defects. A shiver passed through him despite the warm weather and the layers of his blacks and armor. Defective clones weren’t just released from service. Defective clones disappeared. He wasn’t about to let one of his little brothers face that fate if he could help it.

They arrived at the apartment complex, and he punched in the security code for the lift. He and the four troopers stepped inside, and he pressed the button to the 70th floor. With a hum, the lift rose, and he mentally went over today’s security plans for the dozenth time.

The lift opened into an empty hall they followed to the door of Senator Chuchi’s apartment. He pressed the alert button to signal their arrival. A moment later, the door swished open. An older Pantoran woman stood on the other side. Too old to be Senator Chuchi. Not that he’d ever actually seen her up close, but he’d heard she was young.

“We’re here to escort Senator Chuchi,” he said, his voice filtering through the speakers of his helmet.

“Let them in,” a soft voice floated from deeper inside the apartment.

The woman stepped aside to grant them entrance.

“Guard the door,” Fox instructed two of his men. They immediately took up guard positions and the other two followed him inside. The main living area of the apartment offered a wide open view of the skyline of Coruscant as most senatorial apartments did. In the center of the room stood a young Pantoran woman.

Senator Chuchi was just as small as she’d appeared at a distance, standing several inches shorter than him. Her dusky blue skin highlighted not only curved yellow tattoos on her cheeks but her wide, golden eyes. Her pale lavender hair almost shined white where the light struck it. From passing glances, he knew she usually wore elaborate gold headdresses, but today her hair was pulled up loosely at the back of her head and held in place by a gold comb. Still elaborate, but not as noticeable. Even after all this time, he still found the vast variety of color between races rather striking. On Kamino, he and his brothers were about the most colorful beings around besides a few of the more interesting trainers.

“Commander Fox, is it?” Her pleasantly voiced question brought an immediate halt to his musings.

He lifted his brows, though she couldn’t see it beneath his helmet. Very few outside of the barracks bothered to learn or use names when it came to clones.

“Yes, ma’am,” he responded. Really, it didn’t matter if she used his name or some Pantoran slang he would have to look up later. His job was to keep her safe, and that’s the job he would do.

She smiled softly. Now there was a look he rarely saw directed his way.

“Thank you for accompanying me today.”

“It’s my job, ma’am.”

The smile drooped a little, striking him oddly in the gut. Why did he suddenly hate himself for saying that? He quickly tacked on, “I’m happy to do it.”

Her smile brightened once again, relieving the strange discomfort. Maybe he should have made himself sleep more if he was going to be acting like some fresh-from-Kamino shiny seeing a flesh and blood woman for the first time. _Get it together_ , he internally snapped at himself in his most scathing Commander voice.

The senator gestured toward the door. “Shall we?”

He nodded and led the way. At the door, the senator paused to tell the other woman, “Have everything ready for Senator Amidala’s visit as soon as I return.”

Outside in the hall, Fox took up a position at Senator Chuchi’s side, signaling the two men standing guard to take the lead and the other two to assume a rear guard position. This way he’d be able to immediately reach out and shield her from harm if the need arose. He kept his right hand firmly planted on his DC-17 hand blaster as he scanned the hallway ahead. While he didn’t expect trouble until they reached the hospital, he still knew an attack could happen anywhere.

“I’m told there is a plot to kill me.”

The way she spoke sounded as if she were merely talking about the weather, not her possible assassination. Fox wasn’t one to waste empty words to coddle and reassure. He had the feeling the senator wouldn’t want that anyway. So, he did what came naturally—stark honesty.

“Yes, ma’am.”

She didn’t flinch or hesitate. If anything, she stood taller, head higher. He’d taken down criminals with less spine.

“I receive threats on a nearly daily basis,” she said, “as I’m sure you well know. But I am not concerned. I trust you and your men with my safety.”

Fox lifted his brows again. Something swelled in his chest, and he just barely stopped himself from shaking his head. Where were these odd emotions coming from? It was probably just appreciation over _being_ appreciated for once. Yeah, that was it. Well, he wasn’t going to let that appreciation be disappointed.

“We won’t let you down, ma’am.” And somehow that promise went deeper than his dedication to his duty. Just maybe Riyo Chuchi wasn’t like most senators.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox scanned the tops of the buildings surrounding the outer courtyard of the newly built hospital. As long as he could see the silhouettes of his men on each, he was confident there were no snipers on the rooftops. If one of them suddenly disappeared, then there would be a problem. His gaze dropped to the crowd, taking in as many of the couple hundred or so people as he could. He didn’t like that he had to stand so far behind the senator while she was at the podium. Even a few feet could mean the difference between life and death if he couldn’t reach her in time. He drew a deep breath to make sure his senses and reflexes were razor sharp and told himself to trust his brothers who were watching for any threats he might miss.

He was a little surprised when the dedication ceremony came to a close without even a whisper of disruption. With any luck, all of their preparation had changed the mind of any would-be assassin.

Senator Chuchi turned toward him as the crowd began to dissipate. Over his comm, Fox quietly reported, “We’re about to head back to the airspeeder. Stay alert.”

If there was to be any assassination attempt here at the hospital, it would have to go down now.

“ _Will do_ ,” Thorn’s voice came back.

Fox reassumed his place at the senator’s side, putting himself between her and the most obvious sniper positions and taking a little of the edge off his nerves. He held his breath, gaze darting as they walked toward her waiting transport.

Nothing happened.

He released the breath as they stepped aboard. The doors closed, effectively shielding them from snipers. They lifted off and curved around toward the Senate District. Fox remained at attention but let the spike of adrenaline start to fade.

Senator Chuchi smiled at him. “I knew you and your men would prevent any trouble.”

Fox felt the smallest tugging at his own lips. Not that she could see any of that. You know, he might actually be able to look back at this as being a good day.

A deafening explosion rocked the airspeeder, throwing him against the side. The back of his helmet smacked the door making his ears ring. Or was that the alarms blaring? No, it was the wind whistling through the shredded, burning remains of the back of the speeder.

The speeder seemed to drop out from under him as they lost altitude. _The senator_. He shook his head clear, his one pounding thought now to reach Senator Chuchi. He looked around and found her on her hands and knees on the floor. For the first time since he’d officially met her this morning, fear flashed in her golden eyes.

He scrambled over to her, wrapping an arm around her thin body and pulling her close in what he knew would be a vain attempt to shield her from impact.

An impact that seemed to be taking an eternity to arrive.

They were still falling. Rapidly. That much was certain from the way his stomach still lifted toward his throat. The speeder must have been hit directly over a portal. It was the only thing that made sense. Somehow the pilot kept them from crashing into the side or another speeder. But could he control it enough to land? Or would they eventually slam into the very lowest level of Coruscant? They were falling way too fast.

The briefest shock of pain exploded through his entire body before everything went black.

* * *

Fox coughed, choking for the air his lungs craved. His chest felt too heavy, pain throbbing through his shoulders and back. He struggled to open his eyes. His head swam, any sense of what was happening along with it.

 _“_ _Commander!_ _”_

The small voice wavered through his consciousness like a dream. Something shook him.

“Commander Fox!”

He jolted to awareness, hissing at the pain that exploded through his head, stabbing in his temples like someone was trying to crush his skull. “Senator,” he croaked.

His entire body protested as he tried to push himself upright. He blinked several times, but things were still dim and hazy except for an orange glow. Smoke! The cabin was filled with smoke and the speeder was burning. A weak cough sent a surge of adrenaline through him, and he looked to his left where Senator Chuchi knelt beside him. He could just make out her watery eyes in the haze.

“We have to get out,” she rasped urgently.

The smoke. She didn’t have a helmet to filter it.

Fox got his feet underneath him and shoved himself up, hauling her with him. His back screamed, no doubt the one part of his body to take the brunt of impact. He could still feel and move all of his extremities though, and a broken back was not something he had the time to deal with right now.

He hustled the senator toward the door. The crash had crunched it. There was a small opening where it was badly bent, but not quite big enough to fit through. He released Senator Chuchi and tried to pry it open with his hands. When that didn’t work, he gripped the side and kicked the door hard. Once. Twice. And finally a third time before he managed to create a gap wide enough for them to squeeze through.

He reached for the senator and guided her out first. He had just turned to check his men when she grabbed his wrist. When he looked down into her liquidy gold eyes, he already knew what she was going to say.

“They’re gone.”

Her sorrowful tone echoed hollowly inside his helmet. He looked into the cabin. Perhaps she was mistaken. But the sight of mangled bodies told him the grim truth. He didn’t even know how he and the senator had survived, and right now the fire was overtaking the cabin.

With a pain in his heart that rivaled his back, he squeezed out of the transport, his armor scraping against the edges of the door. He ushered Chuchi away from the speeder as the flames roared and crackled within. Several yards away, they stopped and just stared at it for a long moment. Four shinies who’d barely had a chance to experience life in the Guard…dead. He should have done…something.

Fox shook his head to dispel the fuzziness that was trying to attach itself to his thoughts and senses. He couldn’t think about the loss. Right now his entire focus needed to be on Senator Chuchi. He still had a job to do.

He turned to her, looking her up and down. “Are you hurt?”

The side of her face looked bruised and scratched, a little blood welling on her lip and smeared on her chin. But it was the blood staining her sleeve that made him pause. “Your arm?”

“Just a shallow cut, I think.” Her voice wavered the smallest bit. Most female senators he knew, with the notable exception of Amidala, would be in hysterics by now. Honestly, a good number of the male senators would be as well.

Chuchi reached down and tugged off the silk sash she wore around her dress. Carefully, she wound the thin fabric around her arm. It took Fox’s muddled brain entirely too long to prompt him to help her. Silently berating himself, while at the same time commending her resourcefulness in an emergency, he aided her in tying off the makeshift bandage.

Now that her immediate wounds were tended, Fox’s mind shifted to his next priority—getting her out of this mess. He looked around, taking in the surroundings. Though mid-morning, down here it might as well have been midnight. Everything was dark but for a few flickering streetlights. Not even any glowing neon signs pointing the way into various establishments. Just how far down were they?

He raised his arm to comm for rescue…only to find his comm pad smashed. He couldn’t seem to get a signal in his helmet either. In fact, most of the HUD wasn’t working. No wonder he had a headache if he’d smashed his bucket that hard. _Well, that’s not good_ , he heard his own sarcastic voice echo in his head. He turned back to Chuchi.

“You don’t have a comlink, do you?”

“I’m afraid I lost it somewhere on the transport. I looked briefly but couldn’t find it.”

Fox drew in a breath that made his lungs ache and let it out in a slow sigh he made sure wasn’t amplified by his helmet. Time to live up to his reputation as commander. There was no way he was going to let something like the loss of comms prevent him from safely returning the Senator to the surface.

“We’ll find a holobooth,” he said, projecting nothing but confidence into his voice.

Still, warnings screamed at the back of his mind. A lone Guard in the Coruscant underworld was basically a death sentence. He never sent any of his men to the lower levels alone. Four was the very minimum he was comfortable with. If he were on his own, he might have a chance at sneaking around undetected but the very female presence at his side added a whole new level of danger to the situation. He knew all too well the sort of villainy that slinked through the lower levels who would prey on a helpless woman.

He lifted the DC-17 from his left holster, thankful to find both were still in place, and checked that it was set to kill. He then turned to Chuchi and held it out to her. She looked from it to his helmet in question.

“It’s just a precaution,” he said, hoping that would be true. “You never know who you might run into. It’s always best to be prepared.”

With a slow nod, she wrapped both her small hands around the grip.

“This is the safety.” Fox pointed to a small lever near the trigger guard. “Flip it down and it’s ready to shoot.”

He adjusted her grip a bit so she’d have maximum control of the weapon. He hated to put her in this position, but he meant what he’d said. It was best to be prepared. “You good?”

She looked up into his visor again. For a moment, her eyes flashed with uncertainty. But then her expression hardened, and she gave a firm nod. At that, Fox’s growing respect for the little senator rose another level. Time to get her back to the surface where she belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all who are celebrating! I finished the final read-through of my chapters last night so I figured I'd post the rest this morning. ^_^

Fox kept up a steady pace through the seemingly deserted street. Garbage of all manner littered the ground. Thankfully, Chuchi seemed to be wearing a rather sturdy pair of shoes, not some dainty slippers like he’d seen some senators wear. She remained practically glued to his side like he’d instructed.

His head pounded relentlessly, but he forced it to the back of his mind as he scanned the pathway ahead, frequently checking over his shoulder. Where was everyone? He’d never seen a level so…dead. His skin crawled. The streets might be empty, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone or something was out there. He was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea.

He’d debated staying with the speeder, but the wreckage would surely draw unwanted attention. Thorn no doubt already had men searching for them, however, with hundreds, if not thousands of levels between them and the surface, it would take hours, perhaps days, for anyone to find them. No, their best chance at rescue was to find a holobooth or anyone willing to share their comlink.

Then he caught sight of a pillar with a level number barely visible. 918. _Stang!_ They were even farther down than he thought. His unease doubled. Levels this deep held the worst of the worst. He kept his stride steady even if he hesitated internally.

A low hiss reached the edges of his hearing, so slight he half wondered if he’d imagined it. He stopped. The silence was deafening until a voice shattered the stillness.

“What sssort of ssstrangersss do we have here?”

Fox’s blood went cold. He’d recognize that manner of speech anywhere. Out of the darkness before them morphed the giant body of a Trandoshan. Fox immediately raised his blaster and stepped in front of Chuchi.

“That’sss not very niccceee.”

“What do you want?” Fox demanded.

Out of the shadows behind the Trandoshan materialized four more figures—three apparent human males and a burly Twi’lek with pale, almost gray, skin that probably hadn’t seen the light of day in years.

“The quessstion isss, what isss a Corussscant Guard doing thisss deep? And all by himssself?”

Fox held his blaster steady. “I’m looking for a holobooth.”

The Trandoshan hissed as if amused. “You won’t find any around here.”

Fox clenched his jaw. That’s what he was afraid of. “Do you have a comlink I can borrow?”

“And what do you have to barter with? The girl, perhapsss?”

All five sets of leering eyes had shifted to the tiny sliver of Chuchi peeking around his shoulder. Fox’s blood now boiled hot, and he ground out, “Not a chance.”

“Then we’ll jussst have to take—”

The bolt from Fox’s blaster struck the Trandoshan’s chest, cutting him off. He staggered backward with a roar. Fox fired three more shots, scattering the accomplices and then grabbed Chuchi by the wrist. He tugged her along with him as he bolted toward a narrow alley. The Trandoshan roared again behind them and blaster fire erupted. Fox pushed Chuchi ahead of him. True as his aim was, one shot from a DC-17 wasn’t going to take down a Trandoshan. He knew this with grim certainty.

All they could do was run. They kept running, seemingly for miles, down one street or alleyway to the next. They didn’t stop until they were both panting for breath and Fox thought the blood in his head might explode. They stumbled to a halt, gulping in air. Their heavy breaths joined with the sound of Fox’s heart pounding inside his helmet. He forced himself to take quieter breaths and listen past the pounding. He couldn’t detect any sounds of pursuit, though he didn’t entirely trust the silence. They appeared to have lost their pursuers for now, and he could only hope the refuse-littered streets would mask their scent.

He looked around, scanning their current surroundings. Just up the street, a door stood open, a rectangular black hole in the darkness. He turned to Chuchi, who was doubled over, hands braced against her knees as she dragged in deep breaths. One hand still grasped the blaster. He hated to make her move again.

“Come on,” he said, still winded himself. They couldn’t just stand here in the open.

She straightened, her shoulders sagging, but followed him without complaint. Fox stepped cautiously to the door he’d spotted and scanned what appeared to be a small, abandoned storeroom. Though it was almost too dark to see, it looked empty save for a few crates haphazardly stacked in one corner. He motioned Chuchi inside and followed close behind. When he pressed the close button the door hesitated but then swished shut and locked. He let out a heavy sigh. Finally, a bit of luck.

He switched on his headlamp. Chuchi squinted, and he quickly turned away from her face to check and make sure the room was truly empty. Satisfied, he turned back to her, careful to keep the light from shining directly in her eyes.

“We’ll rest here for now.”

Beyond that, he wasn’t entirely sure. He needed a moment to catch his breath and think past his throbbing headache.

Chuchi stepped deeper into the room and collapsed against the wall near one of the crates. She pulled her knees up close to her chest and just sat there, breathing hard. She looked exhausted. As exhausted as he felt. He glanced at the door. He really should stand guard. But his legs suddenly threatened to give way if he didn’t sit down too. So he crossed the room and sat down a couple feet from Chuchi, resting back against the wall. For a long few moments, both of them just sat breathing heavily.

Finally, their breaths grew quieter. Fox reached up and lifted his helmet. Only now did he realize he was drenched in sweat. The air inside the storeroom was stale and musty without his helmet on. He set it on the ground between himself and Chuchi, the light pointed up to illuminate the small space around them.

After a moment or two, he realized Chuchi was looking at him. He met her gaze. There was a quizzical wrinkle to her brow, and he winced at the way her bruised cheek had swelled.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I’m sorry.” She glanced away apologetically, perhaps misinterpreting his wince. She slowly shifted her eyes to meet his again. “You’re just the first clone I’ve seen without a helmet on.”

“Oh.” Fox shrugged. “Not much to look at.” _Kriff_. Why did he have the urge to run his hand through his surely sweat-and-helmet-matted hair? His appearance was the very _last_ of their worries.

Chuchi’s lips twitched in a hint of a smile. Fox looked about the room trying desperately to find anything to focus on other than his ridiculous self-consciousness. He must be severely concussed. That’s when he remembered Chuchi’s arm, and he grabbed on to that thought with renewed purpose. He reached into one of his belt compartments and pulled out a small medpack.

Shifting to his knees, he turned to her. “We should get your arm cleaned up and bandaged properly.”

She blinked as if just now remembering her own injury. She lifted her arm. A little blood had seeped through the sash. Fox opened the medpack and set it between them. He then looked at his hands. His gloves were covered in soot and dust and who-knew-what-else. He tugged them and the hand plates off, setting them aside. Then he opened a bottle of antiseptic and splashed it on his hands, rubbing them together. They were all taught basic first-aid, and he knew cleanliness was key.

He reached for her arm, but paused to make sure it was okay before slowly unwinding the bandage and rolling up her sleeve. He wasn’t prepared for how delicately soft and warm her skin would feel. His heart lodged in his throat, making it difficult to breathe. He swallowed hard. Kriffing concussion. He wasn’t thinking straight.

The sight of fresh blood welling cleared his mind real quick. He reached for a gauze pad and soaked it in antiseptic before pressing it to the cut that stretched nearly the length of her forearm, though only the lower half was bleeding. She flinched and sucked in a breath through her teeth.

Fox pulled the pad away. He forgot how antiseptic stung. “Sorry, Senator.”

She shook her head. “It’s all right. Continue.”

He did so, a bit more carefully this time.

“And please, call me Riyo.”

He paused. Call her by her first name? That surely went against every regulation in the manual. “I don’t think…”

“Fox. I really don’t think rules and regulations matter down here, do you?”

“No…I guess not.”

“And if we’re going to be in this mess, I’d rather be in it together as friends, wouldn’t you? And friends call each other by name.”

He hesitated, mulling it over. “Yes…Riyo.” His tongue rebelled at using the name, but it _did_ feel nice to say in his head and he _did_ like the idea of being friends. Anyway, it was worth it just to see her smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Fox finished cleaning Riyo’s arm and carefully applied a bacta gel before wrapping it in a clean bandage. He then closed up the medpack and placed it back in his belt. Leaning against the wall, he fought off a grimace. Between his head and back, he would have killed for some of Stitch’s painkillers right now. And since he was no longer moving, fatigue was setting in heavily.

“So what now?” Riyo asked, giving voice to the question assaulting his own mind.

What did he say? That he had no idea? He couldn’t do that. _Think, Fox!_ He looked down at his dead comm pad. Somehow, they had to call for help. They had to. There just was no other way. But without any holobooths around…

He pulled off his arm guard. “Maybe I can get my comm working. At least enough to send out a distress signal.” That’s all the Guard would need to find them.

It was either that or keep looking for another form of communication. _That_ already proved to be a bad idea. He could go out himself, but what if someone found Riyo while he was gone? Or what if he was killed, leaving her to fend for herself? Yeah, that was out of the question. Right now, getting his comm working looked like their only option.

With effort, he pried off the outer face of his comm pad to expose the wiring and tech underneath. He tried not to scowl. This was the kind of a thing a droid would fix, not him. Well, it wasn’t like he could break it any more than it was already. He pulled his helmet a bit closer for more light and inspected the wires for any obvious issues. One of the circuit boards was cracked which was probably their problem. If only he knew whether he could trigger a distress signal without it.

Riyo watched him silently tinker. After a while, she scooted closer and offered suggestions and aid here and there. Turned out, her slim fingers were much better than his for manipulating the wires. Before long, they were both bent over the comm pad, their heads nearly pressed together while they worked. Fox fought off the distraction of her nearness, but it didn’t stop his traitorous heart from beating a little harder than it should while at rest.

Sometime later, a rumbling gurgle erupted from Riyo’s stomach, loud for someone so petite. Her cheeks flushed indigo, the yellow tattoos contrasting more brightly against the darker skin. “I’m sorry. I was so busy this morning I may have forgotten my breakfast.”

No wonder she was so skinny. Looked like they both put their jobs ahead of their own personal wellbeing. Fox reached into another of his belt compartments where he kept a stash of ration bars and hydration packs for emergencies just such as this. He pulled out one of each and offered them to her.

“It’s not much, but it will fill you up.”

Genuine gratitude lit up her face. “Thank you.”

He watched her take a small bite of the ration bar. Her brows knit a little, though she didn’t speak a word of complaint. Fox could well imagine, though, what she must be thinking.

“Sorry, it’s probably pretty bland compared to what you’re used to. I wouldn’t really know. Barracks food isn’t much better.”

She turned inquisitive eyes to him. “Have you ever had anything but barracks food?”

For some reason embarrassment prickled Fox’s neck. “No.” Some stale snacks at 79s didn’t count. He supposed he could have tried a diner or something while off duty, but civvies didn’t like the Guard hanging around on duty or off. 79s was pretty much the only place he knew of that welcomed clones. He didn’t even indulge there very often. Too much risk of getting into it with one of the boys from the front.

“Not even on Kamino?”

Fox snorted quietly. They’d been even more regulated on Kamino than they were here. “No.” He shrugged, feeling the uncomfortable urge to have to explain. “Our duty and purpose is to serve and protect the Republic. The food we eat, the regulations that are in place, it’s all done to make sure we do our duty with the utmost efficiency.”

“I can understand that, but surely you must have some off time.”

Fox bit back a heavy sigh. “Yes, but in my experience, it’s best not to mingle with civilians, so off duty is basically waiting for next shift to start so I can get back to my job.”

A truly sad look of confusion rested on Riyo’s face, and Fox shifted awkwardly.

“I would think mingling with civilians would be a good thing.”

He shook his head. Riyo might not be like other senators, but even she didn’t understand what it was to be a clone.

“With all due respect, ma’am,” he hesitated and corrected himself, “Riyo. You have to understand that, to the majority of the galaxy, we are essentially flesh and blood droids. Even if we wanted a life outside of service, we wouldn’t be accepted among society. The GAR _is_ our life. And that’s how the galaxy prefers it.”

Riyo stared at him for the longest moment before speaking with a surprising amount of force. “That’s wrong.”

Fox could only shrug. It was what it was. He’d accepted it a long time ago.

But Riyo apparently wasn’t finished. “You should have the same rights as anyone else.”

Fox bit back a sharp laugh. “Good luck trying to convince anyone of that. The fact is, we’re bred for war and paid for by the Republic. I’m proud to do my duty and serve my purpose. I can’t change how people think or let it affect that duty.”

Riyo sat in silence for another long moment. She must have finally understood that clones were just that, clones, and that they might be “friends” in this mess but that wouldn’t be possible once they reached the surface. Back to real life. _Kriff_. Why did that sudden thought feel like a vibroblade to the chest? It was true though. Clones didn’t have friends beyond their brothers, no matter what some of the boys on the battlefront said about their Jedi generals. And they definitely were _not_ friends with senators. He best get that through his thick, pounding skull right now.

Fox tried to focus back on the comm and not on the tightness in his throat. This is what happened when he let his guard down. He knew better.

Riyo’s suddenly very determined voice shattered his attempt at raising his internal shields.

“Well, changing people’s minds and helping them to see things differently happens to be _my_ duty and purpose.”

Fox looked over at her again. Wait, was she seriously suggesting she wanted to fight for clone rights?

“I don’t think it would make you very popular.”

“I’m a senator, not a pageant queen, and I happen to prefer fighting for what is right rather than for what is popular.”

They may have been sitting in a dingy, dark room in the bowels of Coruscant, but at that moment she seemed every bit strong senator. One he suddenly actually believed could make a difference. One who somehow managed to obliterate everything he thought he was so sure of in life. It was both terrifying and exhilarating.

A slow smile spread across her face. “Now, if we are going to work on changing public perception of clones, then we need to get back to the surface.”

A fresh wave of determination swept through Fox. “Yes, ma’am.”

For nearly an hour they tinkered on the comm pad if his internal chrono was right. Quite obviously, neither of them knew much about the internal workings of technology. He was beginning to think they’d have no choice but to brave the dark streets when one of the internal lights on the pad blinked and there was a beep. He and Riyo instantly stopped, pulling their hands away from the circuitry. Another blink and beep. It continued on in a steady rhythm.

Fox released a quick breath. “I think it’s working.”

“The distress signal?”

“Yes.” Fox set the arm guard down gently, careful not to jostle anything. He wasn’t sure what they had done, but he wasn’t going to touch anything.

He looked now to Riyo, finding her eyes alight with hope. The first bit of hope either one had since crashing here. They might actually survive this. The soft smile that claimed her face was mesmerizing, and he couldn’t seem to look away. Neither did she. Slowly, her expression changed, and before he knew it, she was leaning closer. His breath hitched, his heart skipping a beat. She couldn’t want…she never would…

He couldn’t stop his gaze from dropping to her lips. She was so close. The good soldier in him screamed to back away, but it was rapidly drowned out by the wild thrashing of his heart. He closed the distance, meeting her lips with his. Carefully. Uncertainly. _Kriff_. He’d never kissed anyone before. Did he even do it right?

He pulled back slightly, giving her the chance to scoot away and tell him he’d grossly overstepped.

Instead, one of her soft hands cupped his face, and she kissed him, a bit more passionately this time. His head and senses swam, and given the choice, he would happily stay in this exact moment for the rest of his life.

He jolted back to his senses when she pulled away a moment or two later. Yeah, maybe they should get back to the surface before he made any rash decisions about where he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Riyo had ducked her head, but she peeked at him now with a shy smile. Her cheeks were deep indigo, and he just noticed now how it tinged her nose purple. He was never going to _not_ be able to think about kissing her or how she looked right now.

He cleared his throat, not sure what, or even if he could say anything. His tongue felt about as clumsy as his brain.

Riyo shrugged, ducking her head again. “So how long until we’re rescued?”

Um…rescue…yes, rescue. He cleared his throat again. “It might be difficult to pinpoint exactly which level we’re on, but eventually, they will find us. It could take a couple of hours, depending.” And providing the signal was getting through, but he wouldn’t think about that unless help obviously wasn’t coming.

Riyo nodded and scooted back to her place against the wall alongside him, his helmet filling the couple foot gap between them. That was probably for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two were NOT supposed to kiss in this story. *facepalm* But Riyo got carried away and dragged me along. (Though, who can blame her? Not me.)


	5. Chapter 5

Silence had fallen around them, and Fox couldn’t decide whether Riyo was regretting what had happened, or like him, could hardly believe it had really happened at all. He was too afraid to ask. It was probably just the relief of the moment that had led to the kiss. Of course it was. They’d only just met. It didn’t actually mean anything. It _couldn’_ _t_ mean anything.

When her voice piped up again beside him, there was an upbeat tone to it that didn’t speak of regret. Not that it helped anything. “So, Fox, since we have a bit of a wait ahead of us, why don’t you tell me about your childhood?”

His childhood? He almost laughed dryly at that. “I wouldn’t say any of us really had one. We were children for so short a time and even then we were being trained as soldiers.”

He looked over to catch her brows scrunch slightly like that pained her. He shrugged. It wasn’t like he really knew what he was missing out on.

“Can you tell me much about Kamino?” She smiled encouragingly. “I would like to know more about clones, especially if I’m going to try to help.”

So she was still thinking about that, huh? He hesitated. Kamino was one of the last places he wanted to think about. Sure, it was the only home he’d ever known, but no part of him ever wished to go back there. Not even in his mind. But he didn’t want to disappoint her.

He whitewashed it as much as he could, keeping it as sterile as the halls on Kamino. He didn’t mention how his master chief had bullied him, beat him, threatened to dispose of him. How the man had hurt his brothers to hurt him. Because of that, he’d tried never to get too close to anyone. It wasn’t until he’d been transferred to officer training that he’d started to bond with his brothers. And that was really just because he and Wolffe were such loners they somehow ended up gravitating toward each other even if outwardly they acted like the other was a royal pain. To be fair, Cody had tried to befriend him, but the way Cody was so popular with everyone just made Fox want to punch him in the face. The Guard was the first place he felt free to bond like so many others did. Yet, even there, he still felt himself pull away at times. Not that Thire, Thorn, or Stone weren’t there to, forcibly if necessary, drag him back into the fold.

Riyo asked questions, but always seemed to sense when he grew uncomfortable and backed off. Some small part of him, the part affected by the concussion no doubt, wanted to share with her. It would be nice for someone other than his brothers, who had experienced much of the same things, to know. But it was too painful, and he didn’t want to burden her. He’d carry his burdens himself.

And then she caught him off guard with a question that had nothing to do with Kamino but something just about as frightening—the future.

“What do you want to do when you retire from the Guard?”

Retire? Who ever said anything about retiring? Honestly, deep down, he’d always hoped he would be killed in the line of duty before he ever had to think about what came next.

“I don’t think any clone really knows the answer to that. No one has ever told us what to expect of the future, beyond the war.”

Just what would happen once the Republic was victorious? He didn’t expect the Guard to change, but what about the millions of clones throughout the galaxy? He might not quite see eye to eye with his brothers on the battlefront, but he did worry about their fates once this was all over. What did men bred and bought for battle do once there were no more battles to fight?

The thoughtful expression on her face drew him from his dark thoughts.

“Perhaps we can figure it out.”

It was almost as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. Maybe she did. And she’d said _we_.

A loud thump at the door jolted painfully through his battered body. They both froze. Another thump, like someone kicking the door with a heavy boot. Then a low, growling voice filtered through.

“Open up!”

The thugs had found them.

Fox jumped up, snatched his helmet, and shoved it on.

“Get back in the corner!”

He pulled Riyo to her feet and rushed her into the farthest corner. He yanked out his DC and crouched in front of her, hiding as much of his body as he could behind one of the crates. Blaster fire echoed outside and then a long moment of silence. Fox waited, heartbeat pounding off the seconds.

Then, with a rusty squeal, the door slid a couple of inches. Big reptilian fingers wrapped around the edges, forcibly prying it open. Fox didn’t wait. He started firing. The Trandoshan hissed angrily and returning blaster fire sprayed into the room. Fox ducked down a little closer to Riyo, making sure he completely shielded her with his body.

He fired several more shots, but knew none found their mark. The thugs had plenty of cover, while he and Riyo were trapped. They all knew it. He scrambled for a plan of escape. After all, coming up with clever and creative solutions to problems was, in part, how he had earned his name. But his kriffing head was pounding to the same racing beat as his heart and his exhausted mind couldn’t compete. If only he’d been carrying a couple thermal detonators! _Kriff_. What if the thugs were?

He tried to find a target amidst the hail of fire. About the only chance they had was if he could stay alive long enough to pick them off one by one. He fired at movement alongside the door and was rewarded by a yelp. But even if he incapacitated the man, there were still four more perfectly capable of firing at him.

Pain ripped into his thigh, burning deep into his muscles. He fell to his knee with a choked gasp, catching a glimpse of the smoking hole in his leg plate. He shoved the pain aside and kept firing. A shot came from just over his shoulder. Riyo was trying to help.

They both fired toward the door. Another flash of pain ripped through Fox, this time in his shoulder just on the edge of where his chest plate ended. And that shot, he knew, had been intended for Riyo.

“Get down!” He couldn’t stop the pained edge to his voice. He wasn’t going to have her get her head blown off trying to protect him while he was supposed to be protecting her.

The wounds throbbed, but he held his blaster steady and kept firing. A shot glanced off the side of his helmet, almost blinding him. Smoke filled the room now, making it nearly impossible to see anything but blaster bolts flying toward him. He had no cover. Another one slammed into his shoulder plate, knocking it askew. Adrenaline burned through him. He might end this day dead on the ground riddled with blaster holes, but blast it all, he _would not_ let them take Riyo.

He fired blindly. Desperately. Numb to the pain of any other shots he may have taken, focused only on not letting those monsters reach her.

And then exploded a barrage of blaster fire. But outside, not inside. Blaster fire he recognized. DC-15s. The breath Fox didn’t even realize he’d been holding gushed out of his lungs. He sagged fully to his knees.

Everything fell quiet only a minute later just before white and red figures rushed into the room. Fox squinted at the light of headlamps.

“Fox!”

He recognized Thorn in the lead with Thire and Stone right behind him. Fox finally let his arms and blaster fall to his sides, breathing heavily.

“Took you long enough,” he ground out.

They looked at each other. Though their expressions were hidden he could well imagine their smirking faces.

Then he felt Riyo wiggle out from behind him. She immediately dropped to her knees in front of him, her eyes wide. She put her hand on the side of his helmet the same way she’d touched his face when they’d kissed.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m all right.”

At least, he thought he was. Really, he had no idea, but she was safe and that was what mattered.

“Come on, ma’am, let’s get you out of here.” Thorn offered his hand to Riyo to help her up. She looked once more into Fox’s visor before accepting. Still, she kept sending him worried glances even as Thorn and some of the others started guiding her toward the door.

Thire bent down and wrapped his arm around behind Fox, hauling him to his feet and supporting his weight as Fox hissed in a breath. Limping along, they followed behind Thorn. Outside, all five thugs, including the Trandoshan, lay dead around the door. He noticed Riyo shrink away from them, a little closer to Thorn, and he frowned inside his helmet. He should be the one at her side, leading her to safety. But then, he didn’t think his leg would actually support him unassisted.

“So,” Thire’s quiet voice rumbled beside him, “you want to tell me about your time with Senator Chuchi?”

If he’d had his arm free, Fox would have elbowed him in the ribs. Not that it would have done much good with armor.

“No,” he snapped with enough bite to make up for not being able to glare through his helmet.

Thire shrugged under his arm. “Suit yourself.”

Down the street at an intersection, a gunship waited for them. They all piled in, and Thire helped Fox take a seat. He then injected a hypo of painkillers into Fox’s neck. Fox welcomed the swift relief. His leg was really starting to burn, and his back was killing him. He winced at the thought of how bad the bruising might be. He just knew he was going to end up in a bacta soak when they got back.

“It doesn’t look like you sustained any critical hits,” Thire said. “What about injuries from the crash?”

“Concussion, most likely,” Fox answered, the throbbing finally fading. “Bruising. Nothing serious.” He figured he would have been dead hours ago if that were the case.

Thire nodded, seeming satisfied.

Fox’s attention shifted as Riyo slipped over and took a seat on the crate next to him. She gave him a little smile, though now that they’d been rescued her true exhaustion seemed to be showing.

“Here is your blaster.”

He looked down as she held the DC-17 out to him. He was half surprised she was still hanging onto it. He took it, his fingers grazing over hers, sending a charge of sparks up his arm and into his chest.

A few sparks seemed to twinkle in her eyes. “And thank you for putting your life on the line to save mine.”

“My pleasure…ma’am.” He nearly forgot himself and used her name.

She nodded to him. “Commander.” And then she rose to stand with the others.

It was for the best, of course, that they return to professionalism. Before anyone got any wild ideas. Not that his brothers weren’t already scheming behind those buckets of theirs.

The ride to the surface seemed twice as long as their crash landing, but at last they cleared the portal, and Fox relished the sunlight that poured into the gunship. He’d always loved the sunshine after living most of his life on Kamino, but today reminded him not to take it for granted.

Riyo requested to be taken straight to her apartment instead of the Senate medical facility. It was on the tip of Fox’s tongue to argue, but he bit it back. He wasn’t going to give his brothers’ more to speculate on than they had already, and Riyo _was_ still a senator. She could do as she pleased. And he didn’t have to like it.

They set down on one of the landing platforms of the apartment complex a couple of minutes later. A group of Pantorans was waiting for them. They’d probably been worried sick for Riyo. Thorn hopped out first to give Riyo a hand disembarking. She cast one last glance at Fox before stepping out where the Pantorans flocked around her.

Fox’s heart hit against his ribs painfully. This just didn’t feel right. _Kriff it_. He shoved to his feet. They’d been through hell and back. He wouldn’t rest until he saw her safely back inside her apartment.

Thire grabbed his shoulder before he could step out of the gunship. “Just where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m going to finish the mission and escort the senator back to her apartment.” Fox left no room for argument in his tone.

Thire just sighed in exasperation and let his hand slide off Fox’s shoulder. Fox stepped out, his leg giving way a little bit. The pain might be masked, but the weakness from the injury was definitely there.

He heard Thire yell after him. “If I don’t see you walking back through that door in ten minutes, I’ll personally hunt you down, stun you, and drag you to medbay myself.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Fox muttered, not that he had any doubt his brother would follow through. Ignoring the twinge in his leg, he strode purposefully after Riyo. She must have heard him coming, because halfway to the door, she looked back.

“Commander Fox.” Her eyes registered surprise and a question.

He stood at attention. “Senator, allow me to escort you safely to your apartment.”

Her face softened with a hint of a smile and she nodded.

He followed the group inside. They were all in a flurry around Riyo, bombarding her with questions about what had happened and expressing their worry. She assured them she was fine, but did agree to let one of them send for a doctor. That made Fox feel better.

At her door, she opened it and ushered the whole group inside. She then told them, “I will be right in. I just need to thank the commander for saving my life.”

She shut the door before any of them could say a word. Now it was just the two of them, and she turned to Fox in the quiet hall.

She gestured to the door, rolling her eyes a bit with a smile. “Welcome to the life of a senator.”

Fox shrugged. “My brothers will probably do the same thing once I get back to base and there are a lot more of them.”

She laughed lightly. It was a glorious sound after today. “I’m glad you all care for each other.”

She stared up at him, her gaze roaming over his visor as if she were trying to see his eyes. He reached up and lifted his helmet off, tucking it under his arm. He _never_ took his helmet off in public. But then, he never showed up in public looking so ragtag either.

Now that they could look each other in the eyes, she held his, and he couldn’t help remembering the kiss. If only he wasn’t a clone…if she wasn’t a senator. But what happened on Level 918 had to stay on Level 918. It just couldn’t be any other way.

“Thank you again for saving me,” she said earnestly. “I know how close we came to dying.”

“I wouldn’t have let anything happen to you.” And he meant that with every fiber of his being.

“I know.” Then she reached up and pulled out the gold comb that had somehow stayed in her hair during all the insanity. Her now loose hair tumbled down around her shoulders, which _definitely_ didn’t have a charged impact on his gut.

“I know this isn’t some silly fairy tale, but take this as a token of my gratitude.” She held out the comb.

Fox shook his head. “I couldn’t.”

But she reached for his hand, tucked the comb in his palm and closed his fingers around it. “Please, take it. I’m sure you could get a decent price for it to buy yourself something nice…like a proper meal with real food.”

Fox actually felt a laugh release from his chest. The only time that ever happened was during late night games of Sabacc when his brothers managed to lower his guard.

Her smile widened, as if some part of her knew what a rarity she’d been privy to. “Good day, Commander Fox.”

“Senator.”

She turned and slipped into her apartment leaving him standing alone in the hall. He looked down at the gold comb. It probably was worth a decent amount, but he tucked it carefully into his belt where it would stay, reminding him of how it had held up that lovely lavender hair of hers…

He shook his head. _Get a grip, di’_ _kut_. He really had gotten his bell rung. He better get down to the medbay now before any other sappy and entirely unprofessional thoughts made it past his defenses. Despite her kind words, she was a senator and he was a kriffing clone. He best not forget that any time soon.

He turned and started down the hall. But the moment he did, he heard her door open again. He spun around to find her standing in the doorway. Her aides bustled around somewhere inside the apartment.

With a deeply earnest expression, she said, “You’re not a droid, Fox. None of you are.”

He didn’t know how she somehow seemed to know what he’d been thinking, but he had to draw a deep breath against the emotions that swelled in his chest. He dipped his chin in a grateful nod. He wasn’t sure what he could say or even if his voice would work if he tried. He then slipped his helmet back on and marched back toward the landing platform before Thire could come after him with a stun gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D I've got a short sequel story in the works because, you know, ensuing feels. Hopefully, that won't take too long to finish. And I'm sure more Foxiyo stories will pop up at some point. I'm far too invested in this ship now. ^_^ As a side note, I hate Kamino. I just read the second chapter of Republic Commando: Triple Zero last night and it HURT. *mutters dark threats against the Kaminoans* My poor clone babies.


End file.
